The Eyes of Egypt: A Remnant of Cleopatra
by DeliciousFix
Summary: The Eyes of Egypt is a short screenplay based off Joseph L. Mankiewicz' 1963 Cleopatra. I wanted to show that even in death, Cleopatra, Caesar and Antony still defeated Octavian and his wrongdoings would come back to him. That was the focus of my remnant.


The Eyes of Egypt

A remnant of Cleopatra

By

Delicious

_ .com_

Preface

This short screenplay was written with Joseph L. Mankiewicz' 1963 **Cleopatra** in mind. By the end of the film, Roddy McDowell was really Octavian to me… the unforgivable villain that demolished Caesar and Cleopatra's dream of a conquered world of peace… the scheming, coldhearted villain, that caused Cleopatra and Antony to leave the realm of the living in order to be together in the next, and to remain free from Octavian's plan to dishonor them.

As Apollodorus pushed Cleopatra to escape Octavian's invade of Egypt, the concentrated hopelessness that dripped from her answer to her faithful servant stayed with me…

**Apollodorus: Your majesty, please consider… there are two of euphranor's ships, very fast, in the east harbor.**

**Cleopatra:** **And would you roll me on board in a carpet? No. **

**There are no more Caesars to go to, at least not for me.**

I understood the heaviness in the character's heart from losing her great Caesar that she admired so much, her true love Antony and the will to fight back she might've held on to if there had been another Caesar. This was the moment that inspired my remnant of Joseph L. Mankiewicz's wonderfully written screenplay. The scene begged for a continuation to me. Yes, Octavian wasn't able to bring Cleopatra back to Rome to show off his conquest and diminish her elaborate first entrance to Rome, because she took back her control with suicide, but there had to be MORE. I wanted to show that even in death, Cleopatra, Caesar and Antony still defeated Octavian and his wrongdoings would come back to him.

That was the focus of my remnant.

Though Caesar and Cleopatra's son Caesarion is murdered in this version, it's the one thing I used to my advantage to plot out Octavian's fate and avenge them.

I hope all admirers of this work find it pleasing and appreciate my efforts to create a main character with Caesar and Cleopatra's likeness. I used the 1963 scene below as my framework to develop the character…

**Visiting the tomb of Alexander, standing beside his sarcophagus, Cleopatra asked Caesar, "That first time when you stood here alone, why did you cry? Will you tell me now?"**

** "****Because I had lost something."**

**"****What?"**

**" ****A lifetime… mine."**

**"****Non-sense."**

**"****Having conquered the world he died at 32. I am 52. My remaining ambition is to keep the world from conquering me." **

Introduction

And after receiving Cleopatra's message, that her one wish is to be buried at the side of Antony, Octavian rushed to her tomb in hope to stop her from ruining his show of victory. Following his departure Apollodorus opened his eyes.

What appeared to be perfumed poison to Octavian, was used to only make faint his vital signs. Apollodorus wanted to remain in the vicinity of his cherished queen until there were no more breaths for her to breathe and to see to it that her final plan was complete. Swiftly, he slipped into the hidden walls of the palace.

The scent from her bed was still within his nostrils, their last words still heavy on his mind. It was what carried him to India, instead of choosing to die with her.

He remembered…

_"__Was there anything more?" She asked him._

_"__I have always loved you."_

_"__And I have always known." _

_He looked at her once more, then turned to leave, but turned back. _

_"__Your majesty, allow me this much. As you close your eyes, remember that it was me and not Antony that protected the future of Egypt. It was I who protected_

_you. And now, I will love and protect her as I have you, but my hands will not know her, as they have not known you, because though she will be like her mother- she will never be the woman I have loved."_

_"__That is why I entrusted her to you."_ She said with appreciation in her eyes, remembering the moment Caesarion was born. That day, two babies were born.

A twin boy and girl. Apollodorus saw it as an opportunity to protect Cleopatra and Caesar's legacy by suggesting she send her daughter away. This way, if Caesarion's life was ever threatened Caesaria would take her rightful place as the bridge of Rome and Egypt. And as promised, Caesar would still have his son.

20 years would pass and Octavian would gain two sons of his own- Oction, his biological son, and Julius, the son of his deceased concubine and advisor.

None knew what fate had in store for them or that the gift of destiny was packaging itself to start their way.

In India, Apollodorus told Caesaria of her parents and taught her how to rule as queen, so when she was ready she could take her rightful place on the throne.

As she grew older, she would send her personal protector to Rome to be her eyes, in order to learn of Octavian and his empire. It was from this that her people called her, "The Eyes of Egypt". They knew that one day Cleopatra's child would return, saving them from cruelty of the romans, bringing prosperity back to the land as her mother did and to claim her throne as the queen of Egypt.

**The Eyes of Egypt**

Act One

Fade in:

1\. Interior: India-Day

Apollodorus lays in bed as a veiled Caesaria sits beside him, takes hold of his hand and looks into his eyes.

Apollodorus: You have the same look in your eyes that your mother had the night she sent me away with you. Determined restoration. Only she was frightened for you, and you are unafraid. I will live until I see it done.

On his determined face we:

Cut to:

2\. Interior: Roman Empire Courtroom-Day

Octavian walks in with Oction and Julius at his side. Taking his seat a roman soldier brings in a man dressed as a merchant and a woman wearing a veil and long wrap.

Octavian: What are their crimes?

Roman soldier: The woman is unable to pay- (woman cuts him off.)

Woman: If I may speak for myself.

Octavian: Go on.

**The Eyes of Egypt**

2

Woman: I'm here because I am unable to pay my taxes, but I have something more valuable to offer in place of it.

Octavian: And this man?

Woman: He is only here to grant me assistance in what I have to offer… and to protect me from you and your barbarians, who feel that you can **take** anything it is that you want.

Octavian: If that is true, why haven't my men taken what it is you have to offer?

Woman: It is not something that can be taken. It is only my choice to freely give, if you allow me to.

Octavian: Done.

Sai, the woman said his name, prompting him to play the hand drum that he held. As she removed the wrap from her body and merged herself with the music, she gifted him a seductive, but tasteful dance. Turning her back to Octavian she removed her veil, then turned back to him revealing her face. Her features were dark and lovely as her mother's. Her presence was as commanding as her father's. It was the kind of beauty that could hold a great mans heart captive as her mother did to Caesar and Antony. And even Octavian would be no exception. Bringing the dance to an end, she kneeled before him.

Filled with intrigue, he smiled and asked her…

Octavian: What is your name?

Caesaria: Saria.

**The Eyes of Egypt**

3

Octavian: Well Saria, the dance was lovely, (she smiles) but it isn't enough to pay what you owe. (She stops smiling.) Take her away until further notice.

The roman soldier walks over to an angry Saria and takes her away, as we:

Cut to:

3\. Interior: Octavian's Office-Day

Octavian is sitting at his table writing when Oction enters and salutes…

Oction: There has been talk from the east and writings on the wall of a person called The Eyes of Egypt. It is believed that **these eyes** are fixed on Rome and saving Egypt from the scary romans.

Octavian: After all these years could it be so? Did I rid the world of the wrong child viper, who was in fact only a pawn wearing Pompey's ring while Caesarion escaped? I want him found and this handled with no delay.

Oction leaves as we:

Cut to:

4\. Interior: Octavian's Bedroom-Night

Octavian walks into his room, stops for a minute, then takes Saria's veil from his pocket and smells it. He puts it back and begins pacing back and forth, then calls for his guard.

Octavian: Tebyus!

**The Eyes of Egypt**

4

(He quickly enters)

Tebyus: Yes my Lord.

Octavian: Bring the woman to me and see to it that I am not disturbed.

Tebyus: Yes my Lord.

(She walks into his room.)

Caesaria: You sent for me, **Lord** **Octavian**.

Octavian: Yes.

Caesaria: **Why** did you? (She starts towards him)

She spoke like her mother, pausing in between her words, and emphasizing with an unending calm.

Octavian: Why don't you fear me and radiate even, with a familiar commanding presence?

Caesaria: It could be- that you have confused girls you have known with women. I'm glad that meeting me has taught you the difference.

Octavian: (He slightly smiles) I would like to see you dance again.

Caesaria: Would you? I didn't think you liked my dancing.

**The Eyes of Egypt**

5

She walked closer to him, removed his hand from the way he often laid it across his chest and placed it at her back.

Caesaria: That is not why you sent for me.

(She kisses him, then pulls away)

Caesaria: I take it this is what I have to do to pay what I owe? If this is so, I suggest you call your guard to take me back. I offered you a dance, not myself!

(Octavian grabs ahold of her)

Octavian: I am emperor of Rome. If I decide that I want you to spend the night with me, you will.

He kisses her, prompting Saria to drop her hands from him and become unresponsive to his kiss. Letting her go, she asked him…

Caesaria: Is the Emperor of Rome so wanting for a woman that he would lay with a lifeless body?

Octavian: Tebyus!

(He rushes to the room)

Tebyus: Yes my Lord.

Octavian: **Take her back**.

**The Eyes of Egypt**

6

Caesaria: Remember Octavian, should you decide to send for me again.

I am treasure to any man worthy enough to claim me. Not less than that.

She then turns and leaves with Tebyus as we:

Fade out:

End of Act One

**The Eyes of Egypt**

**7**

Act Two

Fade In:

5\. Interior: Octavian's Office-Day

Julius: In only the few weeks that you have known her, you want to what?!

Octavian: With her, I can enjoy the years I have left in me.

Julius: If she does not shorten them! Take a wife if you must, only give yourself time to trust her.

Octavian: I have always admired the careful way of your thinking. It is why I wanted you to be my successor rather than your brother and why I always consider your opinion. This time however, you are wrong. When Oction returns she will become my wife.

Julius salutes and leaves as we:

Cut to:

6\. Interior: Caesaria's Bedroom-Day

After Julius leaves his father, he stops by the room Caesaria is staying.

As her servant fastens the necklace around her neck, he tells her…

Julius: I need to speak with you.

(Looking at him a moment, she responds)

Caesaria: Niyah, wait outside. (She leaves)

**The Eyes of Egypt**

8

Caesaria: From the way you stormed inside, I gather your father must have told you.

Julius: He did, but I am unable to understand why you have accepted this arrangement. Surly a young solider, senator or wealthy man would grant you the same. Instead, you chose to come here to my father and use your craftiness to offer him a dance. Why?

Caesaria: Should I think of myself as less than deserving of a Lord? Would that make you see my character any differently than you do now?

A woman needs a provider and security, a man the pleasure of a woman or to breed. _Love may occur one cold winter night, but need is need, on either side._ (She recited a line of a poem that she just made up, having a love for poetry in common with her father.) In any case, you have already decided who I am.

Time will show you otherwise.

Julius: I hope so, because there is a great difference between need and greed. Greed can cause ruin to a man and his empire, and that I will not allow.

Caesaria: You mustn't worry Julius. I will only take what I need.

Caesaria leaves the room and on Julius' perplexed face we:

Fade out:

End of Act Two

**The Eyes of Egypt**

**9**

Act three

Fade In:

7\. Interior: Octavian's Map Room-Day

(Octavian and Julius are going over maps when Tebyus enters the room.)

Tebyus: Oction and his troops have returned.

(As Oction, Niguel and Antonius enters, Tebyus leaves.)

Octavian: Have you found him?

Oction: It is not a he, but an it. The Eyes of Egypt is nothing more than a myth that Cleopatra left behind to be remembered by. Recently, there was talk of an old, crazed psychic causing the myth to resurface.

Antonius: And her people still believe that somehow she'll return to them.

Much like the psychic, they seem to be willing themselves not to die until they see her return.

Oction: Fascinating power. I wish I could have known her.

Julius: They simply loved a person who proved herself worthy of their love. Power has nothing to do with it.

Octavian: Enough about it. Now that this matter has been laid to rest we have more important things to discuss. Niguel and Antonius, a moment with my sons.

**The Eyes of Egypt**

10

Octavian: Unexpectedly I have found a wife.

Oction: Julius tells me it's the woman who paid her taxes with a dance.

Octavian: Any objections?

Oction: Yes. See to it that she never dances before us again.

(Octavian smiles)

Octavian: Julius feels she cannot be trusted.

Oction: Julius is suspicious of everyone.

Julius: And I am usually right, but father asked that I put my suspicions aside, so I will see you both at the ceremony.

As Julius leaves we:

Cut to:

8\. Interior: Throne Room-Night

(Julius enters and stands at Oction's side)

Julius: If only I could have stopped him from making Saria his wife.

Oction: It's clear that she makes him happy. He would also not do this if she were not trustworthy.

**The Eyes of Egypt**

11

Julius: Ofcourse she has to pretend to be in order to receive what she wants.

Oction: Are you certain this strong feeling that you have isn't really for her?

Julius: This strong feeling is only to protect our father from making a poor decision.

Octavian enters with Saria at his side, stunning the people around her with her beauty. As the room ahs, they approach Oction and Julius.

Octavian: Saria this is my other son Oction.

Caesaria: You have your father's likeness.

Oction: And you are exquisite. Father I envy you. (He kisses both sides of her face.)

Octavian: Julius, are you going to welcome Saria?

Julius: Ofcourse.

As Julius kisses one side of Saria's cheek, then begins towards the other,

a servant bumps into her and causes their lips to meet. Afterwards, they move back and Julius tells Octavian.

Julius: Father, I… (Octavian cuts him off.)

Octavian: It was only an accident. It's now time for Rome to embrace Saria.

**The Eyes of Egypt**

12

Careful not to touch her cheek in response to Julius' kiss, she thought, "There is a tenderness inside him that neither his brother nor father has… and yet, he belongs to Octavian."

(Octavian takes her hand and leads her to his throne.)

On Saria's satisfied smile we:

Cut to:

9\. Interior: Bathing Room-Night

Caesaria retired to prepare for her night with Octavian. Shortly after she did, so did Julius. Passing by, he sees Niyah wrapping her in a drying cover as she stood from her bath. As Niyah goes to pick up her attire, she sees Julius and becomes startled.

Caesaria: Niyah what is it?

(Julius enters)

Niyah: He startled me as he was passing by.

Caesaria: Leave me alone with him.

Niyah: Yes your majesty.

Julius: It was an accident.

Caesaria: You were watching me. Why?

**The Eyes of Egypt**

13

Julius: I told you. I was passing by.

Caesaria: Then you stopped and stared. Why? You are different from Octavian and your brother- being without lust, while questioning my morals concerning your father. Yet you stared.

Julius: A painting is still beautiful despite the painter. It stuns, one stops and looks on with admiration.

Caesaria: I see.

Julius: Did you make this distinction between the three of us and come to this understanding after I kissed you?

Caesaria: I couldn't help but notice. Maybe it's grace granted to you from your given name. It belonged to Julius Caesar before you. Why did you decline to be your father's successor?

Julius: It belonged to Caesar's heir Caesarion… not to my father, brother or myself. He died simply because he was a threat to my father's inheritance… because he was born an heir.

Caesaria: And yet you protect him so.

Julius: He cannot change the past, only become better than he was.

It's… not too late to leave here tonight, and go back home. I can help you out without anyone seeing you.

**The Eyes of Egypt**

14

Caesaria: Tomorrow is the start of many changes, Julius, be sure not to become one of them. Goodnight.

Julius: Goodnight.

As Caesaria watches Julius leaves we:

Cut to:

10\. Interior: Octavian's Bedroom-Night

Octavian is laying on his bed with Caesaria beside him. She notices that he looks preoccupied.

Caesaria: What is it?

Octavian: The days have been eventful, not leaving much time to think further about this myth or person the Egyptians call, The Eyes of Egypt. I wonder if I dismissed the matter too quickly without giving it enough thought.

Caesaria: There's a story behind it. Would you like to hear it?

Octavian: Yes.

Caesaria: It begins when a mighty king falls in love with a queen and bares him two children, a twin boy and girl. Naturally, the boy would have become his father's successor, but the king had already chosen, not knowing that he would have a son. This angered the successor, and his supporters alike. It made them fearful that the queen would persuade her king to make his son ruler instead of him.

Despite the king assuring him that his position would remain secure, he over looked the king's promise and allowed him to be killed.

**The Eyes of Egypt**

15

With the king's Will naming him successor, he had no need to kill his son immediately- it was after the dead king's ally became the queen's and made an effort to guarantee her child's right to rule.

The successor plotted against them, and it made them decide to kill themselves, rather than live and be ridiculed in his show of victory. But what he didn't know was that the queen gave birth to twins. When he **murdered** her son, he never knew that her daughter was sent away in order to return one day to avenge them.

(Octavian begins breathing hard with his hand pressed against his chest, while looking at Caesaria.)

When the girl grew older, she sent her faithful servant to Rome to be her eyes and learn more about their leader. She discovered, he was without a wife, self disciplined and once referred to as, **"living without having ever been alive". **When she knew this, she had herself turned in for being unable to pay her taxes, and offered a dance in place of what she owed. She knew that he couldn't be captured by ordinary lust, but would recognize and find attractive, her mother and father's greatness coursing through her veins.

Caesaria: Tell me Octavian, how does it feel to know that you just made Caesar and Cleopatra's daughter Caesaria your wife? How does it feel to know that when you die, your Roman law will make me Oction's wife, that I will use him to make me queen and reclaim what belongs to my family?

But you needn't worry too much, your sons will be alright. They did have many years with you. I only had a short time with my mother and my father I never knew.

(Surprised that she was not yet numb to her own pain, she felt the tears running down her face…)

Caesaria: Tears… this will be very convincing as I begin to scream… Tebyus!

**The Eyes of Egypt**

16

Tebyus: Your majesty, what is it?

Caesaria: His heart! Quickly, bring me the physician!

(As Tebyus rushes from the room Caesaria exhales…)

Caesaria: It is done. Yet, you cannot see it or can you?

On Caesaria's troubled face we:

Fade out:

End of Act Three

**The Eyes of Egypt**

**17**

Act Four

Fade In:

11\. Interior: Octavian's Bedroom-Night

(Oction approaches the entrance)

Oction: A word with her.

Tebyus: Your Majesty, Oction is here to speak with you.

Caesaria: Then he shall, later.

Oction: It's an update concerning The Eyes of Egypt.

(In her dress of mourning, Caesaria opens the curtain)

Caesaria: You may leave Tebyus.

(Waiting for him to leave, Oction speaks)

Oction: I had my own set of peepholes placed within these walls, since my father has always favored Julius. Still, it all seems to remain in my favor. I have inherited a wife and Rome is mine to rule, as you are.

Caesaria: You are just like your father, always in wanting of something that belongs to someone else. Does it not bother you that Julius has a mind for politics and is strong in the field? That he qualifies to rule, while you are willing to be handed a victory without having earned it? Do you know how and what it means to rule, Oction? And most importantly, do you have any purpose other than power?

**The Eyes of Egypt**

**18**

Oction: Who are you to look down on me! If father's heart could handle hearing the truth, than you would hav-!

Caesaria: Daggered it, as I would any enemy who is deserving of it, because I am a conqueror as my father and mother before me. I take what is mine, which is why Rome is not yours to rule. Neither is Egypt. **They belong to me and you fall under my command.** You want Rome and all of it's power, but you are not a capable keeper, which is why Julius was Octavian's first choice to be successor.

However, I will hand it to you as you like your victories, and will advise you how to keep it, but only after you make me queen of Egypt.

Oction: And how am I to do that?

Caesaria: You will present what I have written before the senate. You will tell them that Octavian found the person who calls herself The Eyes of Egypt- that guilt compelled him to atone for his past sins by making me his wife, and that same guilt made him unable to touch Caesar and Cleopatra's daughter- That last night, his heart was unable to take it and he died. Rome will at least know the truth of their corrupt leader and then accept me in peace.

Oction: And nor can Julius. A reminder, because you speak so highly of him.

Caesaria: Julius would only be an interference if he knew the truth. There would be no forgiveness for me killing Octavian or for your lack of care that he died.

Oction: Then it shall be done.

Managing to miss each other, Oction leaves and Julius enters. Saria is standing on the balcony watching the set flames be prepared for Octavian's body, as Julius approaches.

**The Eyes of Egypt**

**19**

Julius: Have you decided well, what is best for you?

Caesaria: I have. What is best for Rome- to become Oction's wife.

Julius: Rome will not take you to bed each night, my brother will- and not in the manner you desire **or** give you love. That is not what you want.

Caesaria: It has already been decided.

Julius: Then tell me more of why?

Caesaria: You will know soon enough, when Oction reads Octavian's Will.

Julius: I can stop this by taking what belongs to me and you will not have to become his wife. I cannot just watch and do nothing- when I feel so much that I need to help you- know you and be close to you.

Caesaria: You won't feel that way when you know the truth. It will only be in the way of what must be done **and I will not allow that.**

Julius: **Than try me.**

(She stares a moment at his convincing face, then tells him)

Caesaria: **I believe I will… **I am Caesaria, twin sister of Caesarian, **daughter of Caesar and Cleopatra**. I came here to reclaim Rome and Egypt and bring justice to **my murdered family**, by seducing your father, baring the truth to him on the night he made me his wife and daggering his evil heart. But instead, it gave out and he died. Nothing would have pleased me more than taking his life from him with my own hands, but the gods denied it of me- the same as they denied me of my family. Still want to help me, Julius? Knowing that it was I who killed him.

**The Eyes of Egypt**

**20**

Julius: Perhaps your gods spared you from your own guilt that you would feel in time, because they knew you would meet me. Am I… unmoved that he is dead? No, but the truth is, his own guilt did that and you are not responsible.

He ordered Oction to have The Eyes of Egypt killed, because he believed it was Caesar's son. No matter how much I wanted to believe in him, he was, who he has always been. And you are a broken child at heart, raised without the love of her fallen parents and taught only to avenge. So yes, I will save you.

(She breathes out in amazement of his understanding and heart.)

Caesaria: And how would you do that? It is Oction who now holds Rome in his hands. He envies that Octavian favored you in his Will and will have you killed if you try to take it away from him. Lastnight, he saw me with your father through the spy holes he had carved into the walls of this room. His only care was his stumbled upon victory.

If you try to succeed your father now, Oction will expose the entire truth, because you took away his victories. It would initiate a war between you both and he would be favored, because he would have the senate believe that you and I conspired Octavian's death. We have an agreement. I will become his wife, and he will tell the senate that your father discovered who I was, and wanted to right his wrongs by making me queen of Egypt, so there will be no dispute, and so that Rome will accept me. I need this time to build armies of my own and replace corrupt members of the senate with those who can be trusted.

Julius: There can be no dispute with complete truth. It must be bared tonight in full. Rome must know who you are, that father sought to kill The Eyes of Egypt and you defended yourself by outsmarting him. That is the nature of war.

You need only now to claim your victory.

**The Eyes of Egypt**

**21**

Caesaria: That is a risk I cannot take. I will have what belongs to my mother and father, and will see to it that their dream doesn't die with them. I will build the bridge between Rome and Egypt and ensure a lasting peace that never was.

Julius: That is Caesar and Cleopatra's dream. What is yours?

Caesaria: What is mine? For there to be a place where I can know my father and see my mother and brother again- for my life to belong to me and not be stolen by someone eager to become the next divine God of Rome and Egypt. But there will always be someone with a brighter dream and more determination to try and take what doesn't belong to them. I have no need to conquer this world, only to rule what is mine in it and to protect it.

Julius: For a long time I admired Caesar's grand skills in battle, his compassion against his former enemies and that he seemed to never fear.

Nor should you. I will follow his path, and help you to protect your dream by honoring my father's Will, and taking Rome. I will present the truth of my father's betrayal to the senate and they will be made to accept it. They will be made to accept me as emperor, and you, as my queen. If there is need for a peace war then we will have it wisely, as Caesar would have, with unexpected surprise.

Egypt and all it's territories will be restored to you- and Oction will also be made to understand. What he did will not constitute death for him- there has been enough for the sake of Rome. My brother will live and so will I.

Oction: I have no brother! (He rushes in with a sword.)

Julius: I will always be your brother. (Julius pulls out his sword and manages to maneuver the sword from Oction's hand.)

**The Eyes of Egypt**

**22**

Julius: Power poisons the heart as it did father's. That will not happen to us.

I will rule Rome and my brother will be by my side. We will use our strength not against one another, but against those who oppose what is right. And what is right, is for Caesaria to take her rightful title and all that was denied to Caesar.

(Tossing his sword, he held out his hand to help him up and Oction took it.)

As they hug we:

Fade out:

End of Act Four

**The Eyes of Egypt**

**Act Five**

**23**

Fade In:

12\. Interior: Alexandria, Egypt-Day

Drums played, syncing the steps of the carriers of the palanquin with the beat. On top of it sat two thrones, one carved in the image of Caesar and the other in the image of Cleopatra. Julius sat on the one resembling Caesar and Caesaria sat on the one resembling Cleopatra. As they were carried to ground level, they stood side by side and clasped hands. Julius raised her hand and said to all of Egypt, "I have returned your queen! And now begins the reign of peace between Egypt and Rome!" The people cheered with happiness.

Apollodorus smiled from inside the small palanquin he was carried in.

He knew that he could rest now, after seeing the admiration Julius and Caesaria felt for one another- and that she would be protected and loved by him.

On Apolloduris' smiling face we:

Cut to:

13\. Interior: Egyptian Palace-Night

Caesaria entered the room Julius was staying, where he thought he would be sleeping alone again tonight. She eased onto the bed with him, stunning him and he her.

Caesaria: I came to conquer Rome and Egypt, and beyond my expectations… I conquered you.

Julius: I thought it was I that conquered you.

**The Eyes of Egypt**

**24**

Caesaria: This time, without words… tell me how much you love me.

(He kisses her, then stops and stares.)

Julius: I know now that I will only ever love you.

As they continue to kiss we:

Fade out:

**The End**


End file.
